Pokemon Truth or Dare
by CMPunkFanGirl
Summary: I've captured some of the pokemon trainers! Season 1 is here! XD Read the author notes to find out more. Im bad at summaries. Just read it.
1. The Characters get introduced!

Pokemon Truth Or Dare

"Hi!" Mackenzie said as she entered into the room "We have 7 trainers here today! I will be putting some of my favorite shippings in here, which you can see on my bio, and we will also break this down into seasons! WHOOP!"

"Whats there to be exited about?" Ash asked

Mackenzie sighed "One of you will be shot out of a cannon at the end of the season, and all the dares wont just be mine, and you're the ones who are doing the dares, not me! If someone dares me to do something, I'll do it, but it can't go past kissing."

"What shippings are there?" Silver asked

"Palletshipping, Sunshipping, Preciousmetalshipping, and Ikarishipping this season" Mackenzie explained.

Gary sighed "GET ON WITH IT!"

"So here are your first dares!"

Gary: 7 minutes in heaven with Ash

Silver: Kiss the author

Gold: Cry while watching this

Paul: Smile without force for a minute,

Dawn: Make sure he does it.

Ash: Make out with Gary

Cyrus: DIALGA is not in your possession anymore, it is in mine.

Gary took Ash into the nearest closet, and Mackenzie locked it.

Silver walked up to Mackenzie and kissed her, and Gold started crying.

Paul smiled for 55 seconds and then said "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and brought back his frown.

Dawn looked over at Paul and said "Now you have to start over again."

Mackenzie stared at Dawn "No he doesn't…"

Ash then made out with Gary in the closet.

The other 6 people in the room heard moans in the closet and stared at it.

"Uh….." Mackenzie started, then Ash and Gary walked out of the closet, their faces as red as tomatoes.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT" Paul yelled

"Erm…" Ash said

"N-none of your beeswax!" Gary said quickly, and the rest of the room laughed.

A/N: How did you like it? Each season will last 10 chapters long. I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! D: I cant think up dares the whole time! DARE ME IF YOU WANT TO! You can dare ANYTHING you want! And you can send just plain letters! :D See you in the next chapter! THE CANNON IS NOT MY IDEA! POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THE PLOT IS THE ONLY THING! If there is a plot….


	2. FIRSTor second DARES!

Pokemon Truth Or Dare Ch.2!

"We only got 2 reviews! -… and I've got 2 dares…. FOR ME. Wah…" Mackenzie said as she sat down in the throne.

"What is it?" Gary asked

ultima-owner says

**Mackenzie: fog them with pepper spray then use this tazer to zap them well they're in pain**

"NO!" Everyone but Mackenzie said

"Sorry, I have to do it." Mackenzie said quietly as she got out her pepper spray and ultima-owner's tazer.

Mackenzie then exited the room and opened up the hatch in the ceiling. She then connected the pepper spray bottle to a hose and sprayed it into the room. She then jumped in with a gas mask on and zapped everyone with the tazer.

Everyone but Mackenzie died, then Mackenzie revived them.

Next set of dares… from Sin Of Dragons!

**Hey! It's Sin Of Kitsune here on his main account.**

Zack: Oh come on!

Etna: Hehehe...looks like people stole some of his ideas.

Ah well...Let's get on with this!

Silver: Admit you like someone and poke them!

Paul: ...You emo little freak! I'm going to dare you to eat this...'Cake'. (It's actually an Anti-Emo cake!)

Dawn: ...What do you see in Paul!

Ash: What's the square route of 81!

Gary: So...You had 12 cheerleaders following you around and you like Ash? ... Well...have their numbers? :D

Mackenzie: Hmmm...I think you should fire Paul out of the cannon first! I'll even send some Prinnies to help!

End of Truth or dare.

Etna: *Snickers* This should be rather fun...BUT! I have a dare from myself! I dare Gold to go jump off a cliff!

"What's a Prinny?" everyone but Mackenzie said

"It explodes when you throw it.." Mackenzie explained, throwing a Prinny at the wall. "Now do your dares!"

Silver poked Mackenzie and Gold. "I admit that I like both of them!"

Paul ate the 'Cake' and wasn't emo anymore.

"What kind of question is THAT?" Dawn said, angry. "I just like him…" she muttered, hoping that no one would hear her.

"Uh…. 12?" Ash said

"Wrong…" Mackenzie sighed

"I do NOT have my cheerleader's numbers!" Gary exclaimed

Mackenzie then pushed Gold to the end of a cliff. He then jumped and landed in the ocean below.

Silver then started to cry because Gold landed where there was shark-invested water.

"Why do I have to get fired out of the cannon first?" Paul asked

Mackenzie snickered "Because you brought rain with you wherever you go, and its raining too much outside, and we cant do any dares outside because of you, so its all YOUR FAULT!."

A/N: IT IS PAUL'S FAULT! Thanks to Sin Of Dragons and ultima-owner for the dares! XD Pokemon does not belong to me, and if it did, Silver would be in the anime!


	3. THEACID! XD

Pokemon Truth or Dare Season 1 chapter 3

"Welcome backkk!" Mackenzie said "We got more reviews!"

"Yay" everyone said dully.

First letter from… Sin of Dragons doods!

**Zack: *Snickers* Hehehe.**

WRONG! *Dumps five pounds of ancovies onto Ash* Now then...Etna! Your dares!

Etna: Gladly...

Truth or dare by Etna!

Silver: Off the cliff.

Paul: I CAN'T WAIT! *Loads him into a cannon and fires it.* Hehehe...that's fun...

Gold: Hmmm...Go after Silver!

Mackenzie: Wait at the bottem with a pot of boiling acid! :D *Repeat from one of the earlier chapters of my T/D.*

Ash: What's the square route of 2?

Etna: That's it for now.

"THERE WAS NO REASON TO DUMP ANCHOVIES ON ME!" Ash yelled, now covered in anchovies.

Silver happily jumped off the cliff and Mackenzie waited at the bottom of the cliff with a pot of boiling acid. Gold went after Silver and they both landed in the boiling acid. They both came out of the acid with a lot of burns.

Paul got fired out of the cannon then teleported back by Mackenzie. "YOU NEED TO WAIT ETNA!"

"uhh….. 1234567890?" Ash guessed

Mackenzie sighed "What kind of number is THAT? Don't answer that"

Next letter from… amyismynamey!

**Oh! I dare Paul and Silver to get drunk and start dancing, And I dare Dawn to shave her head :D**

Paul and Silver got drunk and danced on dare terms.

Dawn shaved her head non-willingly.

Last letter for today! From… ultima-owner doods!

**Silver: what do you fear most? Face your fear.**

"I'm not afraid of anything" Silver grumbled then stood in between Mackenzie and Gold.

A/N: Its true! Silver isn't afraid of anything! Pokemon does not belong to me blah blah blah…


	4. THE DREADED POKESHIPPER

Pokémon Truth or Dare Chapter 4 season 1! XD

"WE GOT A REVIEW FROM A POKESHIPPER!" Mackenzie yelled hysterically

Everyone gasped.

"A WHAT?" Gary yelled

"A DANG POKESHIPPER!" Ash yelled "I HATE MISTY!"

"HERE ARE HE/R DARES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THEM, CUZ I SAID SO" Mackenzie yelled

"From NoahMatrix1000 doods…." Silver sighed

**Ash: Shave gary's hair, beat him up and torture him with a chainsaw.**

Misty: Kiss Ash on the lips.

Gary: Dress up as brittany spears, shave your hair and wear makeup with high heels and dye ash's hair pink.

"MISTY ISN'T EVEN HERE!" Paul yelled

"WE KNOW!" Mackenzie yelled

"From Sin Of Dragons Doods!" Ash said happily

**Etna: Aw, waiting isn't fun!**

We all know that, Etna.

Etna: Well, since he got my question wrong...PRINNIES! Dump the mustard on him!

...

May:...

Solo: ...What the hell?

May! Your up for dares!

May: YES! ~

T/D by May...oh no...

Silver: Dance around like an idiot with an umbrella! ~

Mackenzie: Do the chicken dance!

Ash: ...GO TO SCHOOL!

Dawn: Hmmm...Dance around Paul!

Paul: Go to school with Ash while Dawn's dancing around you!

Gold: Hmmmm...Compete with Mackenzie to see who can do the chicken dance better!

Gary: Hmmmm...what to do with you...what to do...I think I'll be evil and let Mackenzie dangle you off a cliff by your toes over a pot of...boiling water! :D

T/D over.

Etna: Your becoming almost as evil as me!

Oh god...TWO ETNA'S!

Kage: The world couldn't handle it!

No...no it couldn't...

"NO! NOT THE MUSTARD!" Ash yelled, getting mustard dumped on him by 10 Prinnies.

Mackenzie gasped. "Not May! She's EVIL…." She said doing the chicken dance.

"Why with an umbrella?" Silver asked dancing like an idiot.

Ash, Paul and Dawn got transported to School. Dawn danced around Paul while Ash didn't learn a thing. Paul face palmed.

Gold lost at the Chicken Dance competition and went to Paul's emo corner.

Mackenzie grabbed Gary and dangled him over a cliff by his toes over the pot of boiling water that May placed at the bottom.

Everyone sighed, while Gary was screaming like a girl.

"What was a Pokeshipper doing here anyway?" Ash asked

"I have no idea, but I kicked that person off the cliff" Paul said

A/N: YAAAAY! Another chapter done! XD Pokemon does not belong to me! If it did, Silver would be in the anime, and all my favorite shippings would be a part of it! R&R please!


	5. Lame dare is lame

"No need for a title? Awe" Ash whined resting his head on Gary's shoulder

"Get off of my shoulder Ashy-boy!" Gary exclaimed while blushing

Mackenzie walked in suddenly. "Only one letter today guys"

"Cool!" Silver said

"My turn to read it!" Cyrus said "From Sin Of Dragons!"

**Zade: Her name may be Mayflower...but she isn't nice...**

May: I am so!~

Abilityshipper in da house!

May and Zade: ...

Solo! TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Solo: Screw you.

T/D by Solo.

Everyone: Get into a massive fight.

T/D end.

Zade: ...Wow...lame!

Solo: Do you want your ass kicked?

Zade: MEEP!

"May, I'm sorry to say, that you are overly evil, more than Cyrus even" Silver sighed

"Hey!" Cyrus yelled

They all fought (which I will fail to write) and Gary came out as the winner.

"Zade's right, Solo is lame" Gold said from Paul's emo corner

"Get the hell out of my emo corner" Paul said

"No." Gold replied

A/N: OK. I did pretty bad on this chappie, and im only getting like, one review per chapter. Thanks to Sin of Dragons for reviewing. Pokemon does not belong to me, blah blah blah.


	6. da FUN chapter

Finally two reviews!

Ash looked up at the title "And you're posting this chapter on the same day, great."

"It's MY turn to read the first letter" Silver said

Gold pushed Silver out of the way. "And I read the second letter" he said proudly

"From ultima-owner doods!" Gold announced

**Cyrus: chill out *a random ice beam freezes all but his head***

"Crap" Cyrus said as his body was frozen

"Onto the second letter!" Mackenzie said

"From Sin Of Dragons doods!" Silver said

**Solo: ...**

Zade: Yes! I have a supporter!

May: Yay!~ My turn for dares again!

Zade: Bu-

May: *Giving puppydog eyes*

Zade: Fine...But, I'm adding in my own. Hehehe.

T/D by May again!~

Ash: There's a plate of waffles on your head!~ *Places them on his head* Your not allowed to eat any of them for one whole hour!~

Gary: Torment Ash!~ Make him want to get the waffles...and if he does, the Prinnies have more mustard and I can turn him into a hotdog!~

Mackenzie: Push the person you hate the most off a cliff!~ :D Zade'll be there to 'catch' them!~

Silver: Dye your hair pink!~

Gold: I heard you're something called a leecher, what's that?~

(Zade: DON'T TELL HER!)

Cyrus: Yes, I am more evil then you...Heh...your computer now has several viruses that only I, Solo or Zade can delete. And...Look above you.

*Above him are several Prinnies, with mustard, ketchup, relish, sardines, eggs, and chocolate pudding ready to drop*

Drop them! :D!

T/D over.

May: Kay Black Knight, they're all yours!

Zade: Heh...Mine is quite simple...Get into the Reaper's Game (The World Ends with You) and try not to fail. Oh...and you ALL have just lost the game!

May: Awwww...I loved playing the game!~

"Yeah you have supporters Zade. And good supporters too." Gold said

"CRAP! MAY'S GIVING DARES AGAIN!" Gary yelled randomly

"Did everyone forget about me?" Paul asked while staring at everyone else

"Everyone forgot about me for a few chapters, and I didn't care" Cyrus replied

"Because no one likes you" Silver said

"STOP THE FIGHTING AND ON WITH DA DARES!" Mackenzie yelled to get everyone to what they were supposed to be doing.

Ash got a plate of waffles on his head.

"You know you want those waffles Ashy-boy" Gary said and then a string of other torments and Ash then grabbed the plate of waffles and finished them in one bite.

Mackenzie then pushed Cyrus off the cliff. Cyrus didn't get 'caught' by Zade, he fell into a sharks mouth.

Silver had to get his hair dyed pink by pure force.

"Wahh, I didn't want my hair dyed pink!" Silver complained

"I don't even know myself" Gold admitted

Cyrus looked at his computer "CURSE YOU MAY!" he yelled then looked above him and got Mustard, relish, ketchup, sardines, eggs, and chocolate pudding all over him. "CRAP!"

Everyone else almost died with laughter.

Everyone failed at the Reaper's Game.

"CURSE YOU MAY FOR MAKING US ALL LOSE THE GAME!" Everyone yelled

A/N: Yeah, two chappies in less than an hour. That's how quickly I at least get one review. Pokemon does not belong to me, you should all know that already, blah blahed blaheeeeeddddddddd XD


	7. A record for letter numbers!

Ch. 6!

"A new record for letters on this story!" Mackenzie exclaimed

"Yay!" Gary yelled

"Are you happy that you weren't forgotten this chapter Paul?" Mackenzie asked

"Yes Mackenzie... I JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL" Paul replied

"Will people please stop breaking the fourth wall?" Mackenzie asked

"Sorry for asking, but what is the fourth wall?" Ash asked

"You say the author's name and the fourth wall is broken, which the author happens to be me" Mackenzie replied "Get it now?"

"Yes Mackenzie" Everyone replied "CRAP! WE ALL BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Read the first letter Cyrus" Macknzie said

"From Sin of Dragons doods!" Cyrus announced

**May: :3 I love you all too!~**

Yeah...

May: Prinnies! Mustard Ash time!~

Where did you get all of those Prinnies?

May: Got them from Etna!~

Ok...My turn!

T/D by Sin Of Dragons, roar!

Paul: Since you've been forgotten so many times, you get to feed my pet dragon, Sir Roarsalot! By the way...he's really hungry. ****

Cyrus: Hey, isn't that Palkia/Dialga/Giratina over there! *Pushes off cliff after he looks*

Ash: FAILURE! Sir Roarsalot hates failures! And now...you ish toast!

T/D over

Yeah...no other dares from me. *Nods*

"The mustard? AGAIN? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash exlaimed as he was covered with mustard for the second time

Paul went to go feed Sir Roarsalot. He got eaten because Paul is almost as much as a failure as Ash.

"Where?" he asked then he was pushed off the cliff (again)

Ash got burnt badly. He didn't die though.

Mackenzie then revived Paul.

"From ultima-owner doods!" Gold said

**Ash: Here's the plan *whispers to ash then hands him a remote***

Cyrus: have you heard of anvilontoe?

*nods to ash and he presses the butten*

*an anvil lands on Cyrus' foot*

"I havent heard of anvilon- OW!" Cyrus yelled

"From Pkmn Trainer Zidane doods!" Silver said

***Installs a 5 second reviver* Okay. *sends everyone to a big, blank, metal room with no way out.*  
Sorry Ash, but we know you suck.**

Dare for host:No Yaoi for the rest of the season!

Everyone:Cell from DBZ comes in and starts killing you all. Whoever survives at the end gets to do the next dare.

Dare for Winner:Bazooka for 30 minutes. KILL 'EM AGAIN FOLKS!

Cyrus:Become strapped to a chair, which forces you to watch Dora and Sesame Street at a loud volume.

Ash:Don't talk until the end of the next chapter.

Paul:Become Emo or Goth. Your choice.

All girls:*shower magically appears in the middle of the room* All of you have to take a shower in there. All the guys who are pervs will be watching, but at least it has curtains. (That MIGHT fall sometimes...)

Ash:Kill yourself 20 times, each a different way.  


"You can't make me do that. I have author powers that can cancel out that dare" Mackenzie said after they were transported

Cell came in and killed everyone but Cyrus because he had a teleportation snipe.

Cyrus killed everyone after they were revived by Mackenzie, who wasn't a part of the battle because of her A.P. (author powers)

Cyrus got transported to another empty box where he was trapped to a chair and watched Dora and Sesame street at a loud volume.

"Emo" Paul said with a frown

A shower appeared in the middle of the room just then.

"Crap, Dawn and I are the only girls..." Mackenzie muttered as she and Dawn took a shower for the dare. The curtains fell down once for each of them. The guys' (exept for Ash, Gary, Silver, and Gold, because Ash and Gary were making out, (the dare was cancelled out remember) and same with Silver and Gold) faces were as red as tomatoes.

"Last letter from Ruby doods!" Gary said

**Paul & Gary:get shipped to the North Pole, put on grass skirts in the freezing cold and dance.**

Dawn:sacrifice all your pokemon to Moltres and become a fire-type trainer.

Ash:you suck! I wanna see your Charizard use flamethrower on you and roast you to a crisp!

Everyone else:roast marshmallows over Ash's burning corpse. **  
**

Paul and Gary got teleported by Mackenzie's Alakazam to the north pole and they put grass skirts on and danced until their legs froze, and then they were teleported back.

"I dont have to sacrifice Cyndaquil becuase he's already a fire type" Dawn said as she sacrificed all her other pokemon.

"I do not suck. Charizard is with professor Oak and there are no pokemon transportation devices in here" Ash said

"Which means the dare is cancelled out automaticly, yay" Gary said happily

A/n: Whoop, thanks for the reviews gaiz, Do i have to say it again?


	8. Finally!

**Chappie 8 of Pokemon ToD!**

"Took you long enough! How long has it been since you've updated?" Everyone asked.

"Uhmm… Let's not worry about that now…" Mackenzie replied. "Two more chappies until the cannon chapter/end of season 1. Good enough for you all?"

"Yup." Everyone replied.

"Okay, let's get on with the dares! First letter is from Ra Haruku!"

**May: :3 My turn for dares?**

Zade: You've done it twice!

May: Awww...*Pulls out cellphone* Daddy, can Zade be-

Zade: ACK! I need this job! ...Fine...

May: Yay!~

T/D by May...again...all of you are screwed.

Ash: Hmmm...Magical Dragons Gunfire! *Shoots a fireball at him*

Gary: Hmmm...No PalletShipping for you!

Cyrus: ...My daddy has people coming after you, *Giggles evily*

Paul: Emo!...just like Solo...*Shoots him with a anti-depressent dart*

Dawn: :3 HI!

Mackenzie: Give a get out of dare free pass to your favourite person here!~

Silver: Shiny...red...hair!~

Gold: Hmmmm...list all of your pokehmoneh!

(Zade: It's Pokémon!)

T/D over.

May: :3 hehehe.

Zade: Stupid me needing a job...stupid having to protect her...

Solo: ...

May: Solo-kun!

Solo: Not again...

Zade: ...

May: Zade-kun! Be nice. :3

Ash got hit with the fireball, slamming against a wall.

"ACK! NO!" Gary yelled, "Until the end of the season?"

Cyrus looked calm. "Whatever, It's not like I won't take them down with my strong Giratina~"

Paul is once again non-emo.

Dawn ran in random circles saying 'hi' over and over again.

Mackenzie gave the get out of dare free pass to Gary.

"Aww, why not me?" Ash asked.

"Ask that question again, and you will have mustard dumped on you. Kay?" Mackenzie said.

"I have my …. Typhlosion… Feraligatr…. Uh…. Too many to count."

"Next letter is from ultima-owner!"

**Dawn: neko lazer! *lazer gives her ears and a tail* It last 2 chapters.**

*a butterfree flies by*

Dawn stopped running in circles. She petted her new cat ears. "AWESOME! But I could do without the tail, thanks."

"Short chapter, but at least I updated! See you next time~!" Mackenzie said, shutting off all of your TVs.


	9. Once again, LATE!

**Pokemon ToD Chapter 9: Late again!**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gary yelled

"MACKENZIE _DECIDED_ TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Gold replied

"I-I was roasting marshmallows... and at least we have 3 letters now!" Mackenzie tried to lighten to mood.

"WHATEVER!" The rest of the cast yelled.

"FIRST LETTER!" Silver called

"NOT AGAIIIIN" Gold yelled. "YOU GOT THE FIRST LETTER LAST TIME!"

Silver opened the first letter. "It's from pokeperson1000!"

**Gary: use explosives to make a sandwich and give it to ash (ash doesn't know about the explosives)**

Ash: EAT IT.

Everyone else: Do the same as gary using variations of poison, explosives, lead, live electric wires, magnets, fire, mustard, super glue, blood, and hats.

Ash:YOU'RE STILL OBLIVIOUS! EAT IT ALL!

Cyrus:Go into a 5 star resaurant wearing a chicken suit, scuba flippers, gardeners gloves, sock puppets, a hat that says "I'M A DUNCE", a pillow under your shirt, a megaphone taped over your mouth, and a fish in your hand screaming "THIS IS A ROBBERY" and run into the woman's room before anyone can catch you.

Author:Give yourself a dare that you would enjoy

Everyone besides author: THE EVIL GNOMES HAVE INVADED THE LAND! ASK FOR HELP FROM THE HOBO KILLER CLEFAIRIES AND SAY YOU WILL GIVE THEM EVERYTHING THEY WANT FOR EVERY SINGLE DAY AS LONG AS YOU LIVE THEN DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE!

Dawn:force everyone to call you D.D. For a day and then kill them for doing so saying that you are doing it because they called you D.D. 

Gary then made a sandwich using random explosives and chemicals. He gave Ash the sandwich, and somehow after eating it, Ash still lived.

The rest of the cast did the same thing, giving Ash 8 other sandwiches. Somehow he still lived.

"He must have …. nevermind..." Mackenzie sweatdropped.

Cyrus went to the nearest 5 star restaurant wearing his 'special' costume picked out for him by the letter writer. "THIS IS A ROBBERY!" and then he ran into the woman's room, getting a bunch of weird stares.

"That dare for me is coming next season! TWO MORE CHAPPIES :D" Mackenzie smiled.

Then the evil gnomes burst into the building, and then the cast didn't ask any help of the killer hobo Clefairies, but they made the gnomes run off the edge of the cliff. Somehow.

Dawn after a day of being called Dede, killed everyone and then everyone was revived by the author powers of Mackenzie.

"WE GOT A REVIEW FROM A PALLETSHIPPER BASHER!" Mackenzie called.

"OH NO!" The rest called out.

"Here it is... from a Guest"

**so stupid palletshipping is for people with no life and who hate pokemon **

"MOVING ON" Ash said. It was the smartest thing he's said all season.

"Next one... from rosefe!"

**paul and dawn making out the rest of the season **

Paul and Dawn both went off to a random closet and weren't seen for the rest of the season.

"Next set of dares from... well... SPECIAL PERSON!" Mackenzie smiled when she saw the name.\

"Who?" Gold asked.

**My name is T-bird (for short) and i have a strong dislike for Gary**

Gary: OH NO!

Ash: Go to Dragonball-Z and Piss on Vageta's face

Paul: take off your underwear (but keep your pants on, i know the rules of this fic)

Dawn: wear Paul's underwear on your head

Silver: make out with Giovanni in public (who is your father i know for a fact)

Gold: take part in a Happy Tree Friends episode

Gary (oh boy I'm proud of this one): Dress up like Pretty Cure. Go perform Justin Beiber's "Baby" in front of alcapone, then CAMEO IN MACKENZIE'S Junjou Pretty Cure! :) enjoy 

Gary ran off, but was transported back by Mackenzie's author powers.

Ash did what he was told, since he was basically the equivalent of a dumb blonde.

Paul and Dawn were in the closet. These dares will happen in the first chapter of the next season.

Silver went outside and made out with his father, who somewhat enjoyed it. Silver didn't, because he belonged to Gold.

Gold was transported to Happy Tree Friends world, where he killed in a gorey fashon by flippy.

Gary then was forced to cosplay as one of the PreCures. He was forced to dress up as Cure Peach. He saw the dress and screamed. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't. The dress was forced onto him.

Gary then went to go sing 'Baby' in front of Alcapone, getting shot for singing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and putting up with my … late-ness so to speak... Um.. I'll _TRY_ to update more often, but I can't make any promises. **

**See you next time!**

**~Blaze 2012**


End file.
